


Unbreak my heart

by queenofmne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4 + 1, But with a happy ending, F/M, Lydia Martin Loves Stiles Stilinski, POV Scott, Stiles Stilinski Loves Lydia Martin, maybe a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne
Summary: Prompt: 4 times Scott heard Lydia’s heart break and one time he heard it fix itself ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a long long time, but only now after everything that's happened it kind of made sense. So, we are officially canon, which I still cannot believe... and I hope all of you enjoy this little fic ♥

1. 

They were at the Animal clinic, about to do the most stupid thing in the world, but somehow all three of them still believed that it was going to be alright. They were ready to risk it all, ready to happily die for their parents. So they slowly entered the cold baths, one by one peacefully accepting their faith. Scott turned to his best friend, still feeling the need to check up on him. Stiles managed to catch his look, in turn offering him a small, reassuring smile. Scared and broken, but made to give comfort in the the saddest possible way. And that’s when he heard it the first time. It was a sound similar to the one he heard when he broke his mom’s favourite crystal vase - a sound that made him terrified of his mother’s wrath and full of guilt because he didn’t really mean to. But this was different, this felt much more important then some stupid grandmother’s vase. It resonated through him like a scream and in a moment he felt like someone had died. The sound devastating, cruel and somehow full of love. Emotions, Scott realized, not only did he hear something break, he was also sensing it. Slowly turning his head he tried to figure out from whom it all came. It couldn’t be Stiles because he was looking at him right now, but he thought it was probably Allison. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised. But of course, the love of his life kept amazing him with how brave and strong she always was. Only, if it wasn’t her, who could it be? It couldn’t be her, could it? Lydia had become their good friend, but the way Scott was feeling her pain didn’t even measure up to the love Scott knew she had for Allison. This was different, more intimate and delicate. He turned to look at her, really look at her from this new point of view. She had a tough facade on, Lydia Martin, the teen queen of Beacon Hills, but it was only in the looks. His werewolf abilities gave him a better perspective and only then did he notice her real feelings towards his best friend, of all people... Scott shook his head affectionately, his face gaining empathy towards the girl. Unfortunately, he understood. Both their loved ones were in the same position. The one difference, it seemed like Lydia herself didn’t quite understand her own feelings towards Stiles. Guessing from the smell of confusion Scott was sensing, up until now the smartest girl in town wasn’t even aware of falling in love. So he called her over, trying to make at least someone feel better than he was. 

“I’ll keep him safe.” he whispered so only she could hear. It wasn’t nearly enough, but it was the best he got.

2.

The second time he heard it was quite unexpected. The y were all lounging in his living room and for the first time in a while, everything had seemed alright. Scott was sitting on the couch beside Kira, next to them was Lydia and on the love seat to the right were Stiles and Malia. Everyone was supposed to be enjoying themselves, watching White Chicks for the billionth time and always laughing at the same jokes. The only one new to this classic comedy was, of course, Malia. Apparently, when you’re stuck as a coyote for quite some time, you tend to miss some of the Hollywood’s best. So when Scott heard something snap his fast reflexes made him jump, preparing for something dangerous. Kira’s worried voice asked him what was wrong, but he was too busy trying to figure out what had happened. No one was hurt at first sight and there was no sign of a threat, so Scott found himself profusely confused. The group was now staring at him, their worried expressions matching his own. 

“It’s nothing, I just thought I heard something. It’s okay...” Scott explained quickly and sat down again.  He w as starting to doubt his own hearing, but then he accidentally caught Lydia’s sad gaze and he remembered where he’d heard this sound before. His demeanor softened as he realized what was bothering his friend so deeply that her even her strong heart couldn’t take it anymore. 

He was happy for Stiles and Malia, he truly was, but he still couldn’t help but feel that this was all wrong. Lydia was the one who should be by Stiles’ side, but because of how good a friend Scott was he never had the heart to bring it up. Life wasn’t fair, Scott knew best and the fact that Lydia was so lucky to love someone who is alive, but not be able to be with that person pained him so much that he thought he couldn’t bear it. However,  _ she  _ would’ve wanted him to be stronger than that, she would’ve wanted them both to be stronger. So he stretched his hand behind Kira’s back to gently squeeze Lydia’s shoulder, praying she’d understand. And by the brave smile she put on then, he knew she got the right message. True love might be hard and painful and slow, but one day it’ll be more than worth the wait.

3.

The whole night was hectic  and the y were just so scared. ‘We need to save her’ didn’t stop ringing inside Scott’s head. Lydia was one of his best friends, she was a member of his pack and he’d give anything, absolutely anything for her to be safe. So, when they finally got her out of that horrible place and took her to Deaton’s, the clench around his heart loosened up a bit... Only to be even stronger once he couldn’t hear her heartbeat. One second. He could hear Stiles pleading for her to open her eyes. Two seconds. Stiles’ voice was getting more desperate. Three seconds. Suddenly, Scott remembered the feeling he knew was in Stiles’ heart right now. Four seconds. He was starting to lose hope... But thankfully, Stiles never did. And when he finally heard the steady rhythm, he let himself be happy, even in the midst of all the tragic chaos. From then, everything was happening so fast, his senses were overwhelmed. Fear, sadness, disbelief, happiness, relief, hope... and ultimately, love. So much love that he was sure he wouldn’t be able to handle it, but he the force of it didn’t scare him. It just made him want to love even more. Just as he steadied himself, brought himself to reality, he saw Natalie Martin, holding her daughter lovingly, making sure she was really okay. And that’s when he heard it yet again. 

“Stiles saved me.” 

He heard it shatter thrice. One time for each word she said. But it wasn’t a sad kind of heartbreak. It was somehow soft and gentle and  _ right _ ... And Lydia actually looked like she didn’t mind the pain, because that love was what kept her fighting all this time. Scott was sure, absolutely sure, that what she just said was just a simpler way to express what she felt even though both statements had only three small words. He knew Lydia was never that good at saying  _ that _ , but this was as close as anyone could ever get which must’ve meant to Stiles a lot. And although now wasn’t really a good time, Scott couldn’t help himself but give them one of his biggest, brightest smiles. Somehow that made him sure, deep down in his heart, that everything was going to be alright as long as those two stayed together.

4.

He still wasn’t sure where the strange noise came from, but somehow it felt familiar, like he had heard it before. But at the moment he still couldn’t think straight. He was looking at Lydia in her beyond shook state and it scared him more than he’d ever like to admit. She was the strongest of all of them and to see her so... well, broken... made his heart freeze in dread. She kept talking about how it all changed, about her and Stiles, but Scott couldn’t remember enough to understand her at first. And then suddenly, the whole idea of what true love was supposed to mean had come back to him.

“I never said it back.” 

Her eyes were empty, but still held sadness. Her voice trembled a little under the weight of the meaning. Her tears ran freely without holding back or keeping up a strong face. Lydia loved Stiles. And she never got to say it back. Unfortunately, the sad truth made him also remember where the faint sound was still coming from. Lydia’s own heart. Only it wasn’t as impulsive as he was starting to remember. Somehow this time was different. It was like a crack, small at first while she was just starting to remember. And then it slowly started spreading all over her hear, tearing it inch by inch while the pieces were pulled apart painfully. Scott was so proud in that moment, proud that Lydia loved his best friend so much that she could take it without completely breaking down. And maybe she was worse than Scott had ever seen her, but he also knew how much she had to be brave to still choose to love Stiles. Forgetting would be easier, he knew. It would be relieving not to feel so strongly for someone who’s lost to you, maybe forever. But she kept choosing Stiles. She kept choosing him against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness and all the discouragement that could be. Those tears painting her pretty little face were just proof of what she was capable of. And her voice might have been soft and small, but her whisper held more power than the screams of a hundred women. And she knew how to use her eyes like Superman. To make them fire laser beams whenever she was angry and the people around her scatter in fear. But only now has Scott remembered how those same, sometimes deadly eyes used to be the only thing that could make his best friend happy during their hard times. Lydia Martin was a force of nature, a singularity, a supernova. The girl could’ve ruled a thousand galaxies, but chose to bow before a single star. And that’s what made their love one of a kind. 

And just then did Scott McCall really start to believe they could save Stiles, that they could really figure this out without him. Because he knew this girl would stop at nothing to find her way back to the love of her life.

\+ 1

He only got his best friend back, but as always, their life didn’t give him much time to be happy. It seemed like the fight would never end and the only plan they had was far from being the best. So Scott kept fighting, because that’s what heroes do. And sometimes, only sometimes they get rewarded for not giving up.

Somehow, in the span of five seconds the coast around him was clear so he used that time to check up on the others. He strained his ears to hear better and it seemed like they had it all under control. Until he heard one of Lydia’s banshee screams. His breath caught in his throat, he could feel her and Stiles inside one of the locker rooms, it was hard to tell which one, but there was also a ghost rider with them. Well, not anymore... He exhaled in relief, Lydia managed to defend them. She saved Stiles. There were no longer any threats, but Scott still had to make sure they were both okay. So he continued listening. 

“I didn’t say it back...” he was reminded of the sadness in her voice the first time she realized it. Scott knew how much it must still hurt, but he wished Stiles would say something to make it better. He always did that for her. Even if it hurt him. 

“You don’t have to.”

There it was. The simplest of statements that made it all so much better. And what was the most important - Stiles had meant it with all his heart. His best friend didn’t need Lydia to love him back, because that’s how truly he loved her. Her happiness was always put first, before anything in Stiles’ life. Even before Scott. But that didn’t make Scott mad or jealous... Instead, it made him proud. Because right in that moment he heard all the shattered pieces of Lydia’s heart fall back into their rightful place. To beat only for Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I love you guys xx -Teetsa


End file.
